Ambrose Reihner
Ambrose Reiher, a former UNSC marine suffering from severe mutagen addiction. Born on Jeras Prime a planet with an etreme biodiversity. He joined the UNSC to escape his home planets authorities. Eventually discharged for his addiction he became a wandering mutagen dealer. Biography Early Life Ambrose Reiher was born May 23rd 3214 on Jeras Prime, a colony world belonging to the Earth Government. His appearance doesn’t stay the same very long, but his original appearance was simple brown hair with blue eyes and an overall gaunt look to him. His parents were famed biologists, Tera, and Gordon Reiher who devoted nearly all of their time tracking and categorizing the various species and ecosystems on the planet. This would leave the young Ambrose with very little parental input. Ambrose’s education stemmed from home schooling by tutors his parents hired, and was a considerably bright young lad able to grasp concepts quickly. He was also a troublemaker incurring numerous minor infractions on Jeras’ police records as a young boy. This is probably due to a lack of parenting and the need for attention. When he hit his teen years Ambrose was considerably bored and began to familiarize himself with his parents’ equipment. Having no formal training he began to tinker with the various chemicals. Eventually this brought fruition to a mutagen style drug Ambrose dubbed ‘Morph’ able to cause minor mutations such as changing eye colour. Several members of his peer group discovered the ‘fun new drug’ and began clamouring for it. Thus began Ambrose’s career as a dealer of Morph his own homebrewed substance. He had a passion for mutating himself and saw the distribution as a way to make some extra cash in which to purchase new material to experiment with. Eventually however, Morph became a sort of epidemic among the youth of the colony. The police were very interested in arresting Reiher with several informants pointing him to be a major contributor to the mutagen trade in the colony. Eager to make an escape from Jeras Prime Ambrose hatched a clever plan, manipulating mutagen he caused himself to undergo a dramatic change in appearance, where he began to cultivate an alternate identity, gathering resources to make the identity seem real he decided to go off world by joining the UNSC. Leaving Jeras Prime on March 24th, 3232 he convinced the recruiters that he was ‘Ambrose Blake’ and he joined the Marine Corps on April 26th 3232. Joining, and leaving the UNSC With the dramatic shift in environment Ambrose found himself enjoying his new life all the travel was like taking mutagen always changing location. However a new problem arose in this setting, Ambrose had no access to the equipment or materials he needed to make his mutagen, and he was beginning to suffer severe withdrawal. Ambrose began to make several contacts on the worlds he visited and began to smuggle bits and pieces of military gear in exchange for sums of cash chemicals, and equipment, which, he used to create newer and more intense mutagens then he did in his early days on Jeras. As Ambrose continued experimenting he learned more and more about manipulating his DNA into a variety of useful ways, strengthening his body and senses secretly he found himself preforming better than several of his squad mates. As time went on the mutations became stronger and more wild. Scales on his body, or razor sharp claws, Ambrose always made sure to have gene cleanser with him to wipe his mutations. He enjoyed toying with his DNA, transforming his body into a variety of different ways. He was enjoying life in the UNSC Eventually however, his string of substance abuse would be brought to the attention of NCIS by Lieutenant Chris O'Connor. (the Situation of the discovery etc etc) Ambrose would find himself before the court on March 10th, 3235 being tried by investigator Nolan Holmes, with Chris and Sally Acorn as witnesses. With overwhelming evidence against Ambrose, he was quickly discharged from the UNSC. After Discharge This would leave Ambrose with a very bitter taste in his mouth, and a passionate vendetta with all of those involved in his dismissal. Seeing himself as wronged by the experience. Luckily for him he still had his skills and contacts and quickly became an active drug dealer, stocking exclusively mutagen. Years past, as the money started flowed in, and with no eyes watching him he began refining his product to perfection. Some of his clients began to include bored but wealthy pleasure seekers looking for a unique and exotic kick. Ambrose became quite the underworld figure on numerous planets his mutagen being leagues above the competition and with low chances or horrific accidents. Ambrose’s skills bloomed under his newfound freedom. Moving from planet to planet to ensure no authorities would be on his tail. His most recent client was the planetary government of Yaemen, a Resort planet. Ambrose was hired to tinker with several local species of fish to make them produce faster so less of the planet’s resources could be spend on food importation and growing and more on its incredibly lucrative tourism industry. During this time he got to stay at the Celestial Kaiser Hotel. Ambrose loved his stay on the private beaches employing the use of gills whilst exploring the waters. Despite being out of the UNSC for years Ambrose has never forgiven his grudge against Chris and Sally. Going to great lengths to keep posted on their activities. This has proved frustrating at times with reports on them being shoddy at best, or even completely unavailable. However, his primary focus at this time is to travel to Mobius and try to find any traces of the Bio weapon that originally gave life to the Mobian race. Personality Ambrose is heavily addicted to mutagen, a fact which dominates his life. He is always thinking about his next mutation, how he will make it better and more exciting than the last time. He is not a risk taking individual. He is able to hold out on his addiction when it would cause problems with authorities. However, too long between doses Ambrose becomes irritable and aggressive. An intelligent but arrogant individual Ambrose sees no wrong in his addiction seeing himself as improving his body with his mutation. He holds grudges against the UNSC and all those involved with discharging him, believing himself wronged. Ambrose holds himself in a sort of mock gentleman fashion, drawing from the line of rich clients he attends to. Usually speaking politely unless insulted or angered in which he immediately becomes brooding and angry. Trivia Ambrose has a strong dislike for politics and figures of authority. Category:UNSC Category:Human Category:Character